


Carmilla Sutra

by WampWitch



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Smut, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WampWitch/pseuds/WampWitch
Summary: Being trapped in a sentient library must have been boring at times, but Carmilla and Laura find an easy way to pass the time. Short, sweet, and angst free





	

Laura was in an unusually good mood as she left the fountain room after her nightly shower. Clad in a fluffy robe, she sighed, feeling refreshed. Perhaps the best thing about living in the libraries was the lack of shower drains to be clogged by Carmilla’s inability to clean up after herself. She had not had to snake a drain in weeks. 

Laura’s mind wandered, much as she did, through the antiquated halls of the library. She allowed the sweet smell of old books to overwhelm her olfactory senses and carry her back to her father’s small study. A place she would often spend hours playing in after the many times her dad had forbidden her from ever going outside again. Stepping out of her daydream, Laura found herself outside of an occupied room. A flickering rectangle of light, cast by the doorway, illuminated a portion of the hallway and Laura’s small frame.

A solid thump followed by a startled snarl echoed from inside the chamber. Laura peered into the room, quickly spotting the giant panther that had issued the sound. The cat was glaring up at a now vacant spot in a bookshelf from the top of a cozy looking pile of old rugs and tapestries where she had obviously just been sleeping. An old, leather bound tome lay on the floor, displaced suddenly from the place it had been occupying for who knows how long.

A smirk crept across Laura’s face as she stifled a giggle and stepped into the doorway. The panther turned its head to the noise. Upon seeing the tiny Laura, face glowing with mirth, the cat disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. The vampire, Carmilla, materialized from the haze, rubbing a bump that had stated to form on her forehead.

“Laugh it up, creampuff. This library is trying to kill me, and I’m considering taking up incendiarism.” No sooner had Carmilla said that, a second book shot from the shelf. It flew directly into the vampire’s stomach, knocking her backwards. She hit the ground with a grunt.

Laura nearly flew across the room to the aid of her bewildered girlfriend. “Carm! Are you okay?” Kneeling beside her vampire, Laura gently put a hand behind Carmilla’s back, helping her up. 

“I’m alright,” Carmilla coughed, “It only knocked the wind out of me. It caught me by surprise that’s all.” 

Smirking again, Laura responded, “You’re not embarrassed that a sentient building is getting the better of you, huh?” 

“I think that this stupid shack of kindling forgets that I’m a 300 year old vampire, and I do, in fact, possess the ability to set it on fire with my mind,” Carmilla snapped at the building, glaring aggressively from wall to wall.

Afraid of what her girlfriend might do for revenge, Laura placed a restraining hand on the vampire’s stomach. She fully knew she could, physically, do nothing to stop her, but she hoped the contact would get Carmilla to think sensibly in regards to whether or not she should burn the library down. She looked at the floor and spotted the book responsible for putting the vampire on the ground. Laura tried to hold in her laughter to no avail. Giggles erupted from her lips.

Carmilla shot a concerned look to her girlfriend, who was now rolling on the floor beside her. “What’s up with you?” 

Covering her mouth to muffle her laughter, Laura pointed at the book on the floor. Cocking an eyebrow, Carmilla picked up the book, and examined the title. 

“Bram Stoker’s Dracula, how amusing,” the vampire gritted, not at all amused.

Catching her breath, Laura sighed, “You have to admit, the library does seem to have a healthy sense of humor.” 

“Yeah at my expense,” Carmilla tacked on, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Laura looked up at her pouting girlfriend. She was the vision of a punk rock countess with her lower lip jutting out in quiet distress. Without permission, her mind began to wander into thoughts of what else those lips could do. 

Laura’s staring was so obvious that Carmilla could almost read the thoughts stirring behind her brown eyes. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a smirk. “Well, well cupcake. It looks like you’ve only just gotten clean. Wouldn’t want to ruin that,” Carmilla put on her most sultry voice, the one she knew her tiny gay could not resist. To make matters worse, she reached out a hand to pull Laura’s bathrobe up from where it had been slowly slipping down her shoulder, resting a little too long on her collarbone. 

Laura’s hand moved up Carmilla’s arm to meet her lingering hand, fingers intertwining. “Oh, I don’t know. I think there are a couple spots that I couldn’t quite reach, y’know. Another shower wouldn’t hurt, and I could use some help,” Laura suggested. Carmilla’s smile grew more devious as she began to lean over Laura, pushing her back into the floor. 

A loud crash sounded at their feet as another book clattered loudly from its roost on a shelf. 

“What it the frilly hell is wrong with this place!” Carmilla burst abruptly. She sat up to reach for the book, but hesitated just before grabbing it. If a vampire could blush, that was what Carmilla was doing. Curious as to what had stopped her girlfriend, Laura reached over to scoop up the dusty, old manuscript. The faded words Kama Sutra were scrawled across the worn cover.

“Oh,” Laura breathed. As a human, she was completely able to blush and did so to her body’s full capacity. She looked back to her girlfriend.

Carmilla matched her gaze before offering, “Maybe I spoke too soon about the library.”

Laura nodded an agreement, tossed the book carelessly over her shoulder, and threw her body into Carmilla’s eager embrace. She ran her fingers fully through the vampires thick black hair as their lips collided. Laura stopped briefly to untie the robe that had already almost completely fallen off her shoulders and to readjust her body over Carmilla’s, legs wrapped tightly around her slender form. She jumped right back into things by peppering kisses down the vampire’s neck, breathing in the dark scent that was unmistakably Carmilla, wine and copper. 

Laura could feel her girlfriend’s hands travel down the length of her uncovered body, she took in a sharp breath when they reached her ass and squeezed. By now, Carmilla had fully figured out what drove Laura crazy. As far as Laura was concerned, two could play at that game. Laura began kissing slowly down Carmilla’s sharp jawline in an even rhythm and interval, until she found the place below her chin where the vampire’s neck met jaw. Very slowly, Laura bared her teeth and set them, gently at first, onto her girlfriend’s skin. She waited for a shiver to pass through Carmilla’s body before she applied more pressure. This provoked a soft moan from her subject. 

Laura briefly wondered if the powerful feeling this gave her was something that Carmilla felt every time she drank from the tap, so to speak. With that thought came a small yet irrational pang of jealousy for the victims of her girlfriend. Carmilla quickly snuffed out the feeling; in one deft and concise movement, she flipped Laura over, and straddled her fit frame at the hips. Laura peered up, helpless and stunned, at the dark girl that loomed above her. 

Carmilla ripped her black crop top over her head, haphazardly discarding it somewhere behind her. The lacey black bra that remained enticed Laura; she sat up to embrace Carmilla. Her face rested comfortably in the vampire’s cleavage. Her hands traced up her girlfriend’s back, fingertips to nails sketching patterns in her nearly white skin. The smell of Laura’s shampoo wafted heavily from her damp hair. Tantalizing notes of pomegranate overwhelmed the vampire’s sensitive nose; Carmilla leaned her head back in obvious ecstasy.

In a valiant effort to help Carmilla disrobe, Laura located the hooks for her bra and deftly unfastened them. Regardless of her vampiric powers, Carmilla found herself powerless to the adroit maneuverings of the human girl beneath her. As the bra slipped down between the two girls, Laura buried her face deeper into Carmilla’s chest. She kissed her way to one of Carmilla’s nipples, already taut in pleasure. She took it into her mouth, dancing her tongue around tight skin, tasting the desire that seemed to radiate from the vampire. Carmilla inhaled suddenly as Laura increased the pressure of her fingertips into her back. Laura dragged her nails down her girlfriend’s sides. She wrapped her hands around Carmilla’s hips to pull her closer. 

Meanwhile, Carmilla’s hands moved to Laura’s head, entangling themselves in her slightly wet hair. She pulled the girl’s head firmly into her chest. Taking the hint, Laura began a more aggressive oral attack. “Harder,” Carmilla breathed. Laura took her girlfriend’s nipple gently in her teeth, pulling away lightly before releasing. The vampire quietly moaned her approval. If she had a heart that could beat, it would have been racing. While vampirism had robbed her of a pulse, the super tuned hearing that it provided her allowed her to hear Laura’s. A quickened rhythm beat strongly from Laura’s chest, a sound that provided Carmilla with endless comfort. Her concentration on sound was broken as she felt Laura’s hand slide in between her thighs. 

Laura took the sounds that escaped from Carmilla as an invitation to keep going. Her hand, caressing the innermost part of the vampire’s leg, moved gently towards the warmth that emanated from her girlfriend’s core. Laura knew that Carmilla was ready; two fingers easily glided between her lips. Laura hooked the fingers and began rubbing what was clearly Carm’s G-spot, leaving her thumb to trace circles over her clitoris.

Carmilla couldn’t help but thrust her hips around Laura’s artful hand. Pleasure radiated from where Laura was working, and Carmilla felt herself approaching the point in which everything excited her, pushing her closer to orgasm. The two girls had reached a steady tempo, and Laura’s head was still buried in Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla, running her hands through the messy hair on both sides of Laura’s head, pushed her face away from her breast. Ever the romantic, Carmilla stared into Laura’s eyes while using her thumbs to push sweaty hair out of the small girl’s face. Breaking the stare, Carmilla rushed at Laura’s lips with a kiss and ended up pushing Laura back into the rug that they were laying on. Together, they became lost in each other. Bodies and breathing intertwined until two orgasms shimmered through Carmilla’s body. Breathlessness did nothing to hamper the vampire’s performance. With waves of intense pleasure still coursing through her veins, she leaned into Laura’s ear. Sardonically, she growled, “My turn.” 

Laura could feel that Carmilla was kissing her through a smirk. She had done a “bang up job” in coaxing climax out of her countess, and she knew that Carmilla had plans for payback. Laura interwove her fingers into her girlfriend’s silky, black hair, as Carmilla began peppering kisses down Laura’s muscular body. Carmilla’s arrival at Laura’s hip solicited a soft plea from the tiny gay. “Don’t stop,” she breathed, and Carmilla had no intention to. The vampire moved to Laura’s knee and gently placed her teeth on the soft skin there. She knew that Laura couldn’t resist it when she used her teeth. Something about having a dangerous bloodsucker millimeters away from devouring her drove Laura insane.

Carmilla watched Laura’s face to gauge her reaction as she slowly moved her fangs across tan skin towards her pelvis. Reaching her target, the satisfying scent of Laura was overwhelming. Carmilla felt like a predator as she buried her face deeply into her girlfriend. She could feel Laura’s fingertips press into her scalp as her tongue danced around her clitoris. She kept her hands busy in caressing the parts of Laura that she could reach, stimulating places that Laura had no idea could be stimulated. Carmilla knew that she was successful when Laura started grinding her pelvis against Carmilla’s eager face. Though Laura couldn’t see, Carmilla’s smiled at how impatient the girl was. Nothing made the 300+ year old vampire happier than when she could please the tiny gay that had stolen her guarded heart so effortlessly. 

The Countess Karnstein did not surface until three orgasms had made their full way through Laura’s body. Still smiling, she pulled herself up to Laura’s face to deliver an easy kiss onto her cheek. Panting and tired, Laura, the personification of sunshine, matched her girlfriend’s smile with ease. Their faces were inches apart until Carmilla rolled off Laura’s body and propped herself up on an elbow to maintain her view of the small girl. Laura continued to look up at the ceiling. She was beginning to collect herself. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face, and managed to let out a breathy, “whoa,” before meeting her girlfriend’s stare.

Seeing the mess she had made of Laura, the vampire slyly remarked, “Now, how about that shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, let me know. I can whip up a part two featuring that shower.
> 
> Alternatively, if you don't like this let me know; I can use constructive criticisms.
> 
> If you're feeling specially inclined, you could give me a follow over on tumblr: gold-dust-human  
> My inbox is always open


End file.
